EH
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: Enhanced Humans. Pairings: Main: ZexionDemyx. Side: SephirothCloudLeon, RikuSora, and AxelRoxas.


A/N: I would be willing to co-write this if anyone wanted to help me with this. I only have a vaguely fuzzy clue about where I want this to go so you'd have to be willing to sit down and talk about it. PM or E-mail me if your interested otherwise this will be complete. However, if YOU want to continue it, e-mail or PM me about it and we will discuss it.

Warnings: All Male Threesome, Cursing, Yaoi which is male/male relationships, mentions of expirementation on humans.

Pairings: Main: Zexion/Demyx, Side: Riku/Sora, Sephiroth/Cloud/Leon, Axel/Roxas.

* * *

Demyx despised the world they were currently living in. He hated how the past few years had taken a turn for the worse.

It seemed the government had snapped finally when Xemnas had became president of the United States.

In addition to ridiculous laws being implemented, the government started creating humans by manipulating test tube babies to create enhanced humans. They were than trained to serve the humans. At first only the extremely rich could afford them but years later prices had dropped as human science moved into human like robots using artificial intelligence.

Because they hadn't been completely successful no one owned a AI just yet but they were getting there. Meanwhile only the middle class to the rich could afford the genetically engineered humans. The tradition now seemed to be that when a person reaches eighteen years of age their parents got them an enhanced human.

Currently Demyx was standing in front of a row of clear glass tubes containing the enhanced humans. His mother was standing besides him, waiting for him to pick one. While Demyx came from a middle class household, his older brother had managed to hit it big and was paying for this, seeing as how he already had his E.H, just as their mother and father had their own.

Because of that, they were on the top floor where only the latest and most expansive E.Hs were kept. There were six glass tubes in front of him in a line and each one contained a blound E.H. They were encased by a bluish glow and seemed to be floating in some kind of liquid. Half of the E.H s in the tubes were female and the other were male. The females didn't interest him and one of the males was a little too feminine looking for him. The two left seemed to be nearer to his age than the other four.

He looked down to the name plates that stuck on near the tubes bottom.

One was scrawled with EZ- 468-NOI, the other was scrawled with MRA-00-LIAU.

For some reason he was drawn to the 468 E.H. Maybe it was the curtain of hair that hung over one eye.

"Hey mom?"

He continued when she turned her attention to him.

"I want this one," Demyx said this with a pointed finger.

She turned her attention away from one of the females and narrowed her eyes at the tube that contained 468.

"Are you sure?" her voice was soft but demanding.

He could only nod as he stared at the bound male.

* * *

It only took a short second but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was staring intently at the male in the tube. Though the glass was clear, the liquid only allowed him to pick up a few details like hair length, face, and body structure.

A man that had been waiting outside the door came in at his mothers call and walked to the tube she pointed to.

He bypassed him to travel to a podium like device that stood besides the tube. He seemed to type a cod into it swiftly, 'cause the next instant had the liquid draining rather quickly into a drain at the bottom. As the last of the liquid drained away the glass of the tube retreated into the ceiling and the body of the E.H started to fall forward.

Demyx was standing close enough to instinctively hold out his arms and catch hold of the E.H dead weight. Since he was still trussed up Demyx only got to finally see the male's skin and hair color and he couldn't help but think that not even Riku's silver hair rivaled the blue/gray/silver of this young mans.

It only took an hour for his mother to sign the needed document so that he could claim ownership should it ever come up. The people working at the center had given them a thin blanket to cover the male with. The only thing that he was wearing was a black chocker that stuck to his neck like a second skin.

When Demyx inquired about removing the bondage the people at the company who were supposed experts said to leave it on till he woke so that either of them wouldn't be hurt. He thought it to be a bunch of bull shit but his mother seemed to have bought it since she warned him to be careful.

To make up for it and to try and ensure that the E.H was comfortable, Demyx had set him up so that he was laying on his stomach, his head turned so that his cheek rested on Demyx's thigh.

That's when it happened.

At first it was just a twitch which Demyx dismissed as dreaming but when the E.Hs head started to move slowly back and forth on his thigh, Demyx realized it was awake.

"Sh, you're fine," Demyx kept it to a whisper, not wanting to alert his mom.

A sudden tense stillness seemed to take over the E.H's body and Demyx was startled to see the body so rigid.

It stayed that way for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

The house was nothing special, just one floor with three bed rooms, two bathrooms, and a living room and kitchen. There was an attic which was used as storage space. The master bedroom was his parent's room and the other bedroom was his parents E.Hs.

As for him, his bedroom was on the opposite end of the house. He knew his father was already home and his mother had gone in ahead of him, leaving him to carry his E.H into the house.

It took fifteen minutes but he finally figured out how to balance the E.H in his arms. When he used to foot to kick the car door closed, he nearly dropped his E.H but managed to keep his balance at the last minute.

Thankfully his mother had left the door open. He went through the living room, hung a left into the kitchen and sidled past his mom. He made it to his room, and while he was grateful that the door was open, he could of sworn that the door had been shut when he left this morning.

When he walked into his room, he nearly dropped the E.H in his arms when he saw how many people were crowded into his room.

Instead he managed to keep his hold on 468 only to let out a startled exclamation:

"Fucking shit!"

"Shit can fuck?"

He glared at Axel, the one who had flippantly said that, before he waded his way through the masses located on his carpeted floor and dumped the E.H on his bed.

Ignoring the crowd he rolled the E.H over onto his stomach and stuck his hands underneath the blanket to untie his tied wrists. It took a while and a few eye rolls at Axels' obscene wolf-whistles. He undid the gag next, than the blindfold and uneasily tossed both to the side of the E.H.

For a moment all was still and Demyx thought that maybe the E.H had dozed off again when he suddenly rolled over and revealed stormy gray eyes, like the color of an overcast sky. He flinched back at the intense unflinching gaze of those teal eyes and finally managed to get a good look at the guy.

The skin seemed to be plastic, that's how smooth and hard his face seemed, how his body seemed. He seemed cold for some reason and Demyx found he wanted to pick at it till it feel away. There seemed to be no emotion, but there had to be. You might as well not exists if you didn't have emotions.

While he was immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the E.H slid off the bed and standing with not even an inch between them. The E.H was so silent that Demyx didn't notice him till Axel pointed it out with a loud cough, taking Demyx out of his thoughts, which was just as well; thinking was never Demyx's strong points.

Demyx found himself just staring, mesmerized by those teal colored eyes as he turned back around. He managed to shake himself out of it but continued to smile stupidly as he turned to take stock of who had crammed into his room.

Axel and Roxas were talking quietly to each other, even as they kept an eye on the E.H. Sora and Riku were staring at Demyx and the E.H. Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth were doing the same as Axel and Roxas.

Demyx turned his attention back to the E.H and spoke the words that immediately sent their relationship to the pits of hell.

"What should I call you?"

Demyx was musing out loud and half to the E.H.

"Do you not know the protocol? I am an E.H, not a human."

Its voice was monotone and blank. "If you want to call me by name you must pick it yourself."

Demyx blinked, a little confused and feeling a little more than insulted.

He turned towards Sephiroth, a question on his mind.

"Than why do you, Axel, Leon, Cloud, and Riku have names?"

Sephiroth just stared at Demyx without saying a thing, so Riku answered.

"We were part of a special project, therefore we were given names to differentiate more easily."

Demyx whistled, turning back to the E.H. Well, there was the letters that had been in his name-code.

ZEION

Demyx squinted his eyes in thought. The name sounded to much like a girls.

ZEXION

Demyx's eyes widened and a grin lit his face.

"That's it!" excitement laced his voice as it boomed around the room. "Zexion!"

"Huh?" Sora's voice was ignored as Demyx gave the impression of a tail wagging puppy, grinning directly at the newly dubbed Zexion.

Axel chuckled, unable to hold his comment back.

"Zex Sex!" his grin was big enough to reveal a good portion of his teeth.

Riku snorted and Demyx turned to glare. Zexion just turned blank eyes to Axel and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Demyx! Tell your friends to keep themselves busy, you need to go to the store for me."

Demyx sighed and smiled apologetically to his friends. He got up from his crouch and walked to the door, not realizing till then that he was alone.

Zexion was still on the bed, staring blankly forward. Demyx took a moment to stare at the Enhanced Human.

"Well, come on, you heard mom, and you're coming with me."

Zexion stood without a sound and walked to stand behind him.

Demyx turned back to his friends.

"Well, we'll be right back, so keep yourselves occupied."

Giving one last apologetic smile, Demyx started walking again.

* * *

"Sephiroth, Axel, Riku, and Cloud are E.Hs. Sora and Roxas are best friends, and he and Roxas picked out their E.Hs together because there parents are best friends. Roxas got Axel and Sora got Riku. Cloud and Sephiroth are E.H. They were part of a special project. When one of the project E.Hs killed the head scientist, they disbanded the project. Sephiroth and Cloud were set to be destroyed but Leon was one of the scientists working on the project at the time and saved them."

Demyx had talked nonstop since their departure from the house. Zexion was listening but appeared to be staring at something no one else could see. He had trailed off when they reached the store and had kept silent while shopping besides an odd comment every once in a while.

It was as they were leaving the store that he had picked up the talking again.

Demyx hated the silence.

Finally when Demyx asked why he was as talkative as a piece of stone, he answered promptly.

"I have not developed a personality yet. As I progress, I will grow one. Besides, I am already starting to build one and so far I prefer silence."

Demyx turned red at that response and stared resolutely ahead, determined not to annoy the E.H.

Unfortunately, Demyx's nature won in the end and he started to talk again after a minute of complete silence.


End file.
